The main aims of this research are: First, to identify any antecedent, concurrent and consequential behavioral events wthin the natural environment that are correlated with a given child's asthma--it's onset, severity or remission. In this regard, it is important to determine: a. The rates at which identified behavior occur; b. The specific configurations of behavior surrounding asthma attacks; and c. The relationship between specific behaviors and various stages of asthma. Second, to compare children and their families where asthma is influenced by behavioral or psychological events with those children and families where behavioral events are not a salient component of the youngster's illness. This will involve comparing various data relating to: a. Home observation of behavior; b. Illness variables; c. Demographical variables; and, d. Socio-economic variables.